


Give Up?

by Whyndancer



Series: Bits and Pieces [20]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Game Night, Sarah tries being sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had been working toward this moment for years</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Up?

She had been working toward this moment for years. It had probably started when he'd beat her at checkers the first time they played. Before that game she'd been the reigning checkers champion of both the house and her unorthodox weekly game nights for almost six years and had been rapidly gaining skill at chess. She was somehow less surprised when he subsequently trounced her at chess, and not quite as put out about it, but she had taken it as a challenge all the same.

She had made discreet inquiries as to what games or cultures he might be less familiar with and spent much of her free time in the next years learning a strategy game from the other side of the world. She'd taken to it even more keenly than checkers or chess and what had begun as a mission was now a true pleasure. After five years of study she'd felt confident in challenging him.

She held the round white stone up to her lips as she utterly failed to conceal a smirk. Perhaps it hadn't been quite fair to spend so long teaching herself the nuances of the game and then give him a fifty second rundown on the rules before the game started, but she had him right where she wanted him now.

"Well, Goblin King," she drawled, placing the piece and claiming a sizable territory, "are you ready to give up yet?"

He merely cocked an eyebrow at her and continued the game. She realized her mistake just a few moves later and watched, shell shocked as proceeded to spring his trap and nearly wipe her off the board.

The smugness in his voice was nearly unbearable as he addressed her.

"Tell me precious, what was it you were saying about giving up?"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - #93 Give Up from the Jareth/David Bowie Fangirl Harem 100 themes challenge.
> 
> I'm not an expert on Go, so please forgive me if the above scenario was not entirely plausible. I think it is but... Blame Jareth if it's not. If anyone was wondering this takes place a few years after "Breaking the Rules"


End file.
